


Sap

by sotoayam



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, I love making Yunho a sap, It's literally pillow talk, It's rather cheesy, M/M, Yunho is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: "Thank you... for staying with me."Changmin only hums and squeezes Yunho’s hand tighter.





	Sap

Yunho likes reminiscing. He likes to remember the past, especially at their glorious time (not that they are not glorious right now). He just likes to remind himself how he was or had been, trying to remember that it had not been always like that from beginning. Because even when they had achieved the throne of the industry, bad things kept happening.

He only wants to remind himself that so that he doesn't make another mistake that will cause him to pay greatly. And another reason is because he likes to remember how it was for him, and how it really was for Changmin. Because let’s be fair… everything had changed much between them. And it does makes him wonder if his past self would ever know (or guess) what kind of thing he is doing with the youngest member now.

Obviously his past self wouldn't. Hence, if he ever found a time machine, he wants to tell his past self to be a better person, to tell himself to treat the members better. To know Minnie better. Because the youngest does deserves much better. From him, and from the team. And he really wants his past self to know that.

So far Minnie had been the major presence that would hold him up when he was not strong enough. He had tolerated him for every inconvenience and after everything… he is still there by his side, shining bright enough and thriving to be the only person he could lean on.

And of course there are other things too…

He was pretty sure that back then, never once he thought that he would only be staying with Minnie, trying to get to know him better (even in their members day he did not really know how Minnie was, was he always be like this?), and in the and falling in love with him (okay, this is quite dramatic, but still...)

He was pretty sure that back then, never once he thought that he would kiss the youngest member not like the in brothership ways but romantically, and holds him at the night (after having sex with him), and wakes up with him by his side and feels so blessed with his presence. (Generally Changmin is grumpy one in the day but in the morning he is kinda sweet).

The past Yunho would not know it at all. All those years his Minnie had been repressed... by his members for a part and mostly, by himself (he really really hope it was not the case everytime). He really hates thinking how sad Minnie must have felt, to be burried deep under because he was the youngest. 

That’s why right now, he always listens and watches his Minnie, just to make sure that the younger is fully understood. Because he wants to pay for his mistake. And then because even so, he had been selfishly and daringly loves him. He loves his precious Minnie he is willing to beg to Minnie for anything.

"Thinking much again?"

Yunho’s breath was hitched as he looks aside to see the beautiful profile of his Minnie, just before the younger looks at him with comical disapproving look. Yunho smiles and he may look like an idiot for always smiling when Changmin talks to him, but then he probably is. He shrugs his shoulder but doesn't say a thing. Instead, he grips Changmin's hand and holds it with both of his hand.

"Just you." he said, cheesily.

"Should I feel honored?"

"You should."

Changmin leans on him and kisses him carefully on his side of lip. Morning breath and all. "If you thought about how you treated me in the olden time, you should pay it by making me a breakfast later."

Yunho looks at him with awe "How do you know that I was thinking about that?"

"You like doing that 'what if' scenario in your head in the morning, and since we had amazing sex last night, I know that at least you are going to think about me."

Yunho takes the hand he is holding to his lip and kisses it. "You know I am always thinking about you."

"Yeah, it feels good after you started liking me."

They smile rather cheesily and let the moment goes like that for a while. In that time, Yunho really likes to appreciate the warmness that is his Changmin. And how he really wants to kiss him, but alas why must there a morning breath… in the bliss of morning? Finally Yunho opts for side of lip, just the way Changmin kissed him a while ago.

"Thank you... for staying with me."

Changmin only hums and grips his hand tighter.

.

_("Okay, how many egg and bacon that you want then?" he asked later then. And it makes him smile to see how Changmin's face is lit up by the mention of food._

_("Let me see. Do we have enough eggs to begin with? Do we need to do grocery?”)_

.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my headcanon is quite rustic still. I haven't got much since their Homin Era. I am still trying to keep up and while I am doing that, I will keep writing the old stuff. And by the way I did not realize that I just wrote a total sap?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading ^^ your feed is really appreciated.


End file.
